Raindrops
by them09
Summary: All her life Ziva David wanted to make her father proud....Will she ever succeed? Tiny bit of Tony and Ziva... Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Here is my first story for NCIS, I know it is a bit out of context, but in Australia we haven't seen any more episodes since Somalia. Oh well!!!**

**I hope you enjoy the story…please review.**

**-Sarah**

The rain was coming down steady, streaking down the window, making tracks as it went. With her index finger, Ziva David was tracing the patterns it made, like it was running, running from the evil monster…her finger.

It wasn't unusual for her to be sitting watching the rain; she had always liked it-was fascinated by it. The coldness of it, as it hit her skin and the sound it made against the roof of her all too big house.

As she sat there waiting for her father to return from work, she watched the leaves droop from the weight of the water before it slid to the ground; creating a small puddle in the all-too-green grass.

Two lights broke her from her gaze; as she jumped from her position and ran to the front door. Her father was home. Once outside she grabbed the tartan umbrella from the porch and ran down to the black SUV of which her father's legs had just appeared from, followed quickly by the rest of his body. Hurrying to get inside; away from the wetness of the rain, he grabbed the umbrella and together they hustled inside.

Two years later; in the early hours of an October morning Ziva was listening to the rain on the roof, as it slid off the tiles and onto the ground. Falling into rhythm with it, she continued training; hoping her father would hear; she practiced with all her might.

Moments later brought footsteps retreating down the basement stairs only to reveal her older brother Ari. Catching her rhythm she went back to punching the bag hanging from the rafters and Ari settled himself on the steps, knowing Ziva would be at it for a while.

Hours later; when Ari presumed the sun would be rising, their father walked down the steps into the dark basement. After adjusting his eyes to the light, he noticed his son half asleep at the bottom of the stairs and his daughter punching ferociously; like she had been all morning.

Yelling awoke Ari to find their father on the steps, and Ziva staring at him, tears threatening to spill.

18 year old Ziva was finally old enough to go on her first mission, and as she sat in the loft of the old warehouse gun ready in hand, she couldn't help notice the look in the eyes of the family…the family she was sent to kill.

Before the emotions could finally take toll, Officer Rivkin sent her the signal and a round of bullets later, they were gone.

She remembered the arrival of her father once there job was done and how Rivkin had received the praise…it had hurt…but now it had been pushed far, far back into her mind.

Ari knew Ziva wanted only to make their father proud, and secretly he hoped that one day she would get it. Praise the day she would succeed.

When Ziva became Ari's control officer; she hoped that on this mission she would get the praise she deserved. But something deep down told her, that she probably wouldn't.

When she killed Ari, she realized she had been right. Killing his only son was something unforgivable and he was gone.

When Eli David came to visit America, he noticed that his daughter had grown weak. These Americans had caused her to show her emotions. No-longer was she the tough officer of Mossad that she had left as…No…she was now a human.

After their director Jenny Shepherd had died, Eli was pleased to know that his old friend Vance; would be replacing her. When he split up Ziva from the Americans and returned her home to Israel, Eli was only too happy and took it as his duty to train her as Mossad once again.

Many missions and injuries later, Director Vance, finally called the NCIS team back to America; with much reluctance Eli let Ziva go. Even though he wasn't fully satisfied with the arrangements, as his officer could once again become weak…he sent another Officer to track down her every move-Officer Rivkin.

As soon as there last Agent walked into the building-Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo-they officially were a team again. Maybe not the old team, but sure enough they were pretty close to it.

As the months went by Ziva eventually learned of Rivkin's job as her so called 'body guard' or 'watch dog', and this did not please her. Eventually she succumbed to his 'charm' and together they started a relationship…hearing this made Eli David a proud man…Ziva on-the-other-hand was not really happy with Michael.

When a case sparked up accusing Ziva's love-interest of the moment, she was not impressed. Even though, she didn't really love Michael, it hurt to have a friend accused. Ziva was sure he did not do it…Reminding the team of her reaction when Ari, had turned rogue.

When her partner Anthony DiNozzo, had killed Rivkin…Ziva once again had disappointed her father. Another officer had died, in her company. Two strikes...

On the plane back to Tel-Aviv, Ziva was silent, she hadn't forgiven DiNozzo for what he had done…no he had added another strike against her name, someone else had died…that she was supposed to be protecting.

As the plane was due to leave, days late because of interrogation and Ziva trying to kill her partner…someone sparked up the question that she herself had been trying to determine…Did she love him?...She would never really know.

Standing on the tarmac, she requested to be sent to another team…she couldn't work with Agent DiNozzo, and Gibbs left her there in Tel-Aviv. Something Eli was grateful for…and DiNozzo was guilty as to what was to become of her.

Suicide missions were something Ziva had grown to hate, thankfully she had never been sent on one. But when Gibbs, left her in Tel-Aviv, she was sent to finish Rivkin's job-in Somalia.

Beaten…bruised and bleeding, Ziva was glad when McGee and DiNozzo walked through the door of where she was being kept hostage…though she mentally cursed herself because she knew they may not be able to survive what was in for them.

Several stories later to Ahmeed and she wondered why they were informing them about her team…didn't they know that was what they wanted…just before he was about kill Ziva…Tony jumped in telling Ahmeed about himself, when a bullet went straight through Ahmeed's head…Gibbs.

Together they limped out where Ziva took her first breath of fresh air in months. She was thankful they had saved her…her father though, would not be.

Once again she had failed him.

Once Ziva was healed, many months later she became an NCIS Special Agent, and left the laws of Mossad behind. She was happy with life as a special agent and had come to treasure her 'family'.

All her life Ziva David, had wanted to impress her father…make him proud. But now, as she stood there in front of him, as Ziva DiNozzo, she knew she would never win.

**Please Review…**

**-Sarah**


End file.
